


Translation Needed

by MurkyMuse



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: I wrote this because of someone's headcanon on tumblr, M/M, Mini Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:58:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurkyMuse/pseuds/MurkyMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico has the habit of muttering suggestive innuendos to his boyfriend in Italian. </p>
<p>It eventually comes back to bite him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Translation Needed

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired from a headcanon on tumblr. I thought I would share. 
> 
> (Also I don't know Italian or know anyone who does so please forgive/correct me if it's wrong.)

Sparks rose up from the campfire as Apollo leaned back and watched his children enjoying the evening. Austin was playing a song on his saxophone, the jazz melody drifting up into the night sky. Kayla was chatting with Nyssa. And, of course, Will was sitting close to the son of Hades as they roasted marshmallows.  

“Want a bite of my s’more?”

Nico’s reply was quiet but spoken as if he were commenting on the weather.

“Voglio un morso di te.”

Apollo choked. 

Will and Nico looked over at him. His son seemed concerned. Nico, though. Apollo could see the exact moment the son of Hades realized that someone understood what he had said. Nico’s face glowed as red as the campfire and then just as quickly he became ghost pale. He’d realized that it was Apollo, his boyfriend’s father, who had understood what he said.

Apollo grinned, “Does Nico speak Italian like that often?”

“Pretty often. It’s cute”, Will replied, nudging Nico with his elbow.

Nico looked like he wanted to sink into the ground.

“Well, don’t bite my son too much.”

Apollo stood up and winked at them before wandering off. As Will’s demands for a translation of all the things his boyfriend had said to him in Italian carried on the wind, Apollo patted himself on the back.


End file.
